Harrmione
by coshay96
Summary: Young Harry Potter and Hermione Granger find themselves constantly distracting each other and getting in one another's way. The thing is, as much as they each want to be rid of each other, it's also the exact opposite. Their proneness to distraction ends up getting in the way of their studies, and they soon find themselves alone in the magic world with only one unlikely teacher.


"Harry," Hermione hissed, snapping Harry out of his daze. He shifted his stunning green gaze to Hermione's face.

"What?" he asked, defensively.

"Were you even listening to me?" Though Hermione's voice sometimes got on Harry's nerves, he couldn't help but to admit that her tone and her English accent were anything less than perfect.

"Was I...? Oh! Of course I was listening, Hermione!" Harry lied. Hermione raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

"Well then, what was the most important thing I said?" Hermione challenged. Harry's eyes widened as he tried to think of something witty to say.

"Harry!" he blurted out.

"What?" Hermione squinted at him. Harry grinned a wide, goofy grin.

"Harry! You said my name," he replied, cheerfully.

"Very funny, Harry, but I'm serious! Do you recall what I told you?" Hermione asked again, watching him closely. Harry racked his brain, trying to remember the instructions Hermione had just given him. Finally, he shook his head.

"No," he admitted. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I will not repeat myself again. It's simple Harry. We cannot be seen," Hermione whispered. Just as Hermione got the last word out of her mouth, Ron rushed out of the castle, followed by another Harry and another Hermione. Harry jumped from his position by Hermione, hidden behind a rock, and laughed.

"Hermione! That's us!" he shouted. Quickly, Hermione grabbed his robes and pulled him down. He stumbled and landed with his face only inches from Hermione's.

"Harry!" she whispered sharply. Harry, who had been staring at her deep pink lips, locked his eyes on hers. "I said we cannot be seen!"

"Yes, Hermione, yes I understand, but they are us! They are-" Harry stood back up to check out his clone again.

"Harry!" Hermione dragged him back down once again. "They are us in the PAST!" Hermione explained. "If they see us, it will spoil everything." Harry nodded, staring at her eyes. She looked at him nervously and furrowed her brow. "Harry, stop that. You're distracting me."

"Sorry." Harry tore his eyes away from hers and peeked around the side of the rock. "Hey, Hermione," he whispered. As he turned to face her, he realized that she had gone. He started to crawl around the rock, not realizing that Hermione was right around the side. He tripped over her foot and, as he began to tumble down the hill, he wrapped his hand around her wrist, pulling her down with him. She broke her own rule of silence, letting out a small yelp. Harry's back slammed against another large boulder, further down the hill, and Hermione flew into his lap. Instinctually, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

When Harry looked at Hermione, her eyes were huge and wide. He was careful to not get lost in them again, for he was sure their cover was blown and they might have to make a quick getaway. However, Hermione was frozen with shock, gasping for air. Harry placed a hand on each of her shoulders and held her steady.

"Shh, shh. Hermione! Snap out of it Hermione!" he whispered. Hermione blinked rapidly for a few seconds before she started to stutter.

"H-Harry! You nearly got us killed!" she shrieked. Harry covered his face and shushed Hermione.

"And you're nearly going to do it again, now let's go before we see us," Harry demanded. He took her hand and rushed to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, glancing over his shoulder every few moments to make sure they hadn't been spotted. Once hidden by the trees, Harry stopped and leaned against a particularly thick trunk.

"Um, Harry," Hermione said, her voice sounding sweeter than before.

"Hm?" Harry looked at her and followed her gaze to their hands. He had apparently been tightening his grip. It wasn't too tight, but it was tight enough to keep her hand in his. "Oh, sorry," he said, quickly letting go. Hermione wiped her hand on her robe and turned so her back was to Harry. She smiled widely and looked up at the sky. "What are you doing?" Harry asked, coming up behind her. She jumped and spun towards him.

"Nothing! I was just thinking of a plan!" she answered, thoughtlessly.

"So?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"So, what?" Hermione squinted at him.

"So, what is it?" Harry pushed a clump of stray hair out of Hermione's face.

"What is what?"

"What is the plan?" Harry asked, becoming anxious. Hermione bit her cheek and looked over Harry's shoulder.

"Step one!" she said loudly. "Avoid that!" She pointed to something over Harry's shoulder. He spun around, throwing an arm out in a protective manner in front of Hermione.


End file.
